Washington, D.C.
19th Century In 1812 A.D., the War of 1812 began between the US and Britain, partly over the effects of British restrictions on US trade during the Napoleonic Wars. It was during this the White House was burnt down. The Washington Monument became modern worlds link to the Axis Mundi. 20th Century During this period FBI agent Dale Sturm (aka "Dale of the FBI") acted in the region taking on assignments directly from J. Edgar Hoover himself. World War II During the second World War, Washington D.C. became a target of Nazi and Imperial Japanese spies and saboteurs even before the United States officially entered into the war. In 1940, Nazi spies operating in Washington had stolen a new experimental "torpedo repellent" invented by Josh and Joel Williams for the government. The pair stopped the spies and recovered their invention using their rubber robot Flexo. Washington was also where pilot and inventor Don Gorman invented a new jet engine that could make aircraft fly at 1000 miles an hour. This device was also stolen by Nazi spies but recovered thanks to Gorman and the authorities. Also during this period a Nazi U-Boat invasion on Washington was thwarted by the original Marvel Boy. Another Nazi attack on Washington was later stopped by the Sub-Mariner. By 1941, Washington had its own local super-hero, the Thunderer (later the Black Avenger) who was secretly Jerry Carstairs of the Federal Communications Commission. One of his early adventures he used his position with the FCC to discover Nazi spies using music broadcasts to send out messages in Morse Code and shut down the operation as the Thunderer. Another Nazi operative, this one using a shrinking formula to shrink the bodies of murdered military officials and mail them to President Roosevelt from his base at the Life-Like Doll Company. The spy was tracked down and slain by the Terror. In 1942, the Washington D.C. area was terrorized by the deformed millionaire named Gore who used radio triggered death traps to kill his victims until he was stopped by the Thunderer. Also during this time, former Nazi Von Grubb piloted his "Monster-Sub-Octopus" along the Potomac river in order to attack the White House, but was stopped by the Sub-Mariner. Nazi agent the Red Skull attempted to poison the people of Washington with a poison gas hidden in air-raid test leaflets, but this plan was foiled by the combined efforts of the Young Allies, Captain America and the Human Torch. Shortly after the Thunderer reinvented himself as the Black Avenger, he also assisted the Washington bureau of the FBI in capturing Nazi spy Karl Weidner. 1943: After the Sub-Mariner battles Nazi spies along the Potomac, the city was attacked by missiles launched by Nazi forces using long distance rockets launched from France. This attack was stopped by the Human Torch and Toro. The Nazi saboteur known as Double-Beard was also active during this period, drugging pilots flying planes into Washington, but his operation was shut down by the Angel. Washington was also threatened when another Nazi saboteur named Moonface attempted to blow up key military and government buildings by planting bombs in the sewers. His attempts were complicated by the Human Torch and Toro, and Moonface died when he accidentally electrocuted himself with a live wire from his own bombs. By 1944, with the war tipping in the favour of the Allied Forces, the Nazis increased their presence in the Washington area. Nazi operative Peter Stromboli attempted to collapse the American economy by flooding Washington, D.C. with counterfeit money until he was stopped by Captain America and Bucky. A Nazi spy known as the Brain infiltrated the United States Senate under the alias of Senator Doaks. As the Brain, he sabotaged American munitions factories in the area until he was exposed by the Human Torch and Toro. The Patriot also stopped Nazi spies posing as Austrian refugees from stealing plans for a new submarine from the military. Nazi spy Karl Kraft slaughtered American military brass in Washington while posing as inventor John Barnes. He was brought to justice by the Angel. Similarly a Nazi plot to sabotage Washington's Falcon Aircraft Plant was foiled by the Torch and Toro. In 1945, the Pentagon was infiltrated by Nazi hypnotist Dr. Von Helstog who attempted to steal government secrets, but was thwarted by Miss America. Also during that year, the Human Torch and Toro prevented Nazi spies from destroying a list of operatives attempting to smuggle themselves in the country. In addition to this the Patriot had uncovered Japanese spies hiding out in the bowels of the US War Department building. Miss America later stopped two more Nazi threats in the Washington area, first the Fencing Master who was murdering military officials in the area and later stopped the Cyclops from assassinating visiting members of the British WAAF. As the war was winding down, J. Edgar Hoover personally enlisted the Human Torch and Toro to assist the FBI in rooting out the last of Nazi spies hiding out in the Washington area. However, as the year rolled over to 1946, the security threats to Washington persisted in the years between the end of the 2nd World War, and before the Cold War that followed after. Spies from other nations began attempting to exploit the military secrets that Washington held so-close. One such man was diplomat Signore Korte who used his political position to try and steal government secrets. His attempt to steal atomic secrets were foiled by Blonde Phantom and OSS agent Mark Mason. Signor Korte continued his attempts in 1947 as well, each time meeting continued failure thanks to the intervention of the Blonde Phantom and Mark Mason. Korte's activities stopped shortly thereafter, the reason is as yet unrevealed. In 1949, Washington was targeted by creatures from the 2 dimensional world of Flatula. The invaders from this dimension kidnapped President Truman directly from the White House rose garden during a press conference. He was eventually rescued by the Human Torch and Sun Girl. Cold War Following the end of World War II, former soldier Kent Blake was offered a position within the Secret Service and operated out of Washington until he was sent to assist American fores in the Korean War. During this period, Blake prevented Communist agents operating within the Secret Service in September of 1950. In 1951, Uranian super-hero Marvel Boy learned that mobster Dynamite Carr was hired by communist spies to blow up one of the offices owned by the FBI. Trying to warn all levels of government of this threat, Marvel Boy was not believed, however he managed to convince the authorities to evacuate the building. Marvel Boy failed to disarm the bomb in time, but insured that no lives were lost in the explosion. Modern Age Backed by the Army led by General Ross and the Teen Brigade, the Hulk confronted the Metal Master just outside Washington, defeating him with a faux rocket launcher made out of non-metallic parts. Magneto traveled to Peking and other capital cities to warn the leaders not to threaten Mutants and to disarm their nuclear weapons as they were a threat to his kind. Tony Stark used to maintain a small cottage and garage in the outskirt of Washington to switch between Iron Man and his public identity. While HYDRA agents were keeping an eye on Nick Fury's old office, they found a letter from Captain America. They later discarded it as trash, although the letter was picked up from the street by a passing-by gangster. When word of Titanium Man challenging Iron Man to fight him reached Washington, D.C., Senator Byrd ordered Miss Smith to take a letter asking Stark to have Iron Man meet the challenge. n the duel against Titanium Man, Senator Byrd asked Tony Stark to reveal the secrets of Iron Man's armor to the United States Senate for reasons of national security. Senator Byrd eventually met with his committee to order the shutting of Stark Industries until such a time as Tony Stark appeared before them to answer their questions about Iron Man. After having learned that Anthony Stark had eventually agreed to testify before his committee, Senator Byrd and the press eagerly awaited his arrival, while Iron Man was dueling with Titanium Man over the outskirts of the city. The battle was looked on by the entire city, as well as Pepper Potts and Happy Hogan, who had just arrived in D.C. to support his boss, Tony Stark. As the Titanium Man attempted to destroy Iron Man, the Golden Avenger attempted to bring Titanium Man into an isolated area on the outskirts of town to prevent any innocents from getting injured. Iron Man eventually defeated his enemy with a device that chipped away the titanium coating of Titanium Man's armor, allowing Iron Man to inflict damage upon his foe, forcing him to flee. At last, Tony Stark presented himself before the US Senate for a committee meeting to reveal the secrets of Iron Man for national security, however before he could say anything on record, he suffered a heart attack and the whole world learned that Tony Stark had a chest plate that was keeping him alive. In order to protect Stark's secret identity, Happy suited up in the Iron Man armor and allowed himself to be seen in public while Stark was in the hospital. However, despite a negative impact on his election, Senator Byrd clearly stated to Smith that the hearings would be resumed as soon as Stark was well enough. As the press reported that Stark was dealing with members of the Chinese and Russian military, Senator Byrd wouldn't consider him a traitor, but he had no choice but to cancel his government contracts until the allegations were settled. Alternate Realities Ultimate Universe (Earth-1610) On Earth-1610, several adventures have taken place in Washington D.C. On one occasion the Avengers tried to defend the Vice-President from an attack from the Ghost Rider which ironically led to the Punisher assasinating the the Vice-President. Earth-5106 Washington, D.C. was radically changed due to advances in space travel and exploration that occurred in the 1950s. By the year 2000 it was the home of the Galaxy council, a united federation of planets in Earth's solar system as well as home for the Space Squadron peace keeping force. Washington was briefly under siege by the criminal Boz and his army of tentacles until they were slain by the Space Squadron. Earth-8096 Washington, D.C. appeared as the main location where the Skrull invasion took place. Earth-31916 Washington, D.C. is shown in this world with the same distinctive landmarks as in our reality. The Washington Monument, Lincoln Memorial, White House and Capital Building here were all depicted being consumed by a rapidly growing alien organism. Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) Tony Stark was called to Washington to appear before the Senate Armed Services Committee’s Weaponized Suit Defense Program Hearings. Though Senator Senator Stern demanded from Stark to turn the Iron Man Armor over to the military, Stark refused. After the battle of New York, Captain America settled in Washington, D.C. After Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury asked World Security Council Secretary Alexander Pierce to postpone Project Insight, he was involved in a pitched battle in the streets of D.C. against Hydra agents and the Winter Soldier. The World Security Council came to Washington, D.C. in order to launch Project Insight, but it was stopped by Captain America, Falcon, and Maria Hill as Black Widow posted online all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secret intelligence. Subsequently, the Triskelion was destroyed by one of the Helicarriers, and Senate hearings were held that ultimately labelled S.H.I.E.L.D. as a terrorist organization. After Maria Hill left a Senate hearing concerning the dissolution of S.H.I.E.L.D., she was approached by Melinda May concerning her knowledge of Project T.A.H.I.T.I. and who was its leader. Earth-807128 New Babylon in The President's Quarter is the capital of Amerika formerly known as Washington, D.C.. | PointsOfInterest = * The Capitol Building * George Washington University * The Lincoln Memorial: The Lincoln Memorial is a United States Presidential memorial built to honor the 16th President of the United States, Abraham Lincoln. It is located on the National Mall in Washington, D.C. and was dedicated on May 30, 1922. The architect was Henry Bacon, the sculptor of the main statue (Abraham Lincoln, 1920) was Daniel Chester French, and the painter of the interior murals was Jules Guerin. :* Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool: The Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool is the largest of Washington, D.C.'s reflecting pools. Located directly east of the Lincoln Memorial, it is a long, rectangular pool visible in many photographs of the Washington Monument. It is lined by walking paths and shade trees on both sides. It reflects both the Washington Monument and the Lincoln Memorial. * The National Mall * Pentagon * Potomac River * Smithsonian Institution * The Healing Hand * Valley Road Drive * The Washington Monument: The Washington Monument is a large, tall, sand-colored obelisk near the west end of the National Mall in Washington, D.C. It was constructed to commemorate the first U.S. president, George Washington. The monument, made of marble, granite, and sandstone, is both the world's tallest stone structure and the world's tallest obelisk in height standing 555 feet 5? inches (169.294 m). * The White House | Residents = * Senator Harrington Byrd | Notes = Recommended Readings: *Fantastic Four #7 - The city was subjected to Kurrgo's Hostility Ray in order to coerce the Fantastic Four into traveling to Planet X to assist him. *Uncanny X-Men #2 *Uncanny X-Men #23 - The entire city is held to ransom by Count Nefaria for 100 million dollars after he erects an impenetrable dome over the metropolis. | Trivia = | Links = * Washington at Wikipedia }} Category:Cities Category:Capital Cities